life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Room
Max's Room is number 219 in the Prescott Dormitory at Blackwell Academy. Max fondly refers to it as her "favorite cocoon". She seems to have made herself at home in the room, with many of her personal belongings reflecting her love of photography and her links to Seattle. In Max's nightmare, the name "Tara Garcia" replaces Max's name on the dorm map, hinting that she occupied Max's dorm room before she arrived at Blackwell. Exterior Max's door slate is the only notable thing outside the room; in Episode 1 it is blank, and Max has the opportunity to draw on it. She writes her name and creates an image of an awkward figure (poker face meme), commenting that she has nothing to say. In Episode 2, if Max comforted Victoria Chase on the previous day, Max's door slate will remain intact. If Max made fun of Victoria, Max's door slate will be vandalized and Max may change the picture and message on it. Interior Episode One - "Chrysalis" On the wall next to the door, there is a mirror. There is also a power strip that Max can turn on and off, and it powers the lights that are hung above her bed. There is also Max's wardrobe against the wall, and a box of chocolate coconut bites that her mother sent Max for her birthday. Max has photos covering most of the wall that is to the right of the door. She thinks of it as "The Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall". Her bed is by this wall, and Max has a cushion she sewed with her mother. Also on the bed is Max's teddy bear. By the end of the bed is a chest of drawers. Inside is a photo of Max with her best friend Chloe Price from five years ago. On top of the drawers are a Hi-Fi stereo, headphones, notes, cups, and other miscellaneous things. There is a shelf of art books above the drawers. Next to the drawers, the wall has more photos, including a tourist poster of her at the Space Needle, a photo of her at a hockey game with her dad, and a photo of her with her friends from Seattle, Kristen and Fernando, at Fremont Troll. On the unpainted wall opposite the door, there is a window with a plant beneath it, named Lisa. The wall next to the window has papers stuck to it, and there is a desk against the wall that has Max's laptop on it. The desk also has a photo album on it. A shelf next to the desk has miscellaneous things on it, such as another plant, and her film collection. Opposite the wall with Max's bed against it, there is a radiator with a poster above it. There is a sofa next to the radiator, a shelf with instant film on it, and a lamp. Max's borrowed copy of "The October Country" is on the sofa, as well as some cushions. There are some images and records above the sofa, as well as a pennant for the Thunderbirds team, and Max's guitar is leaning against the sofa. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The following day on October 8, Max's cell phone, journal and camera will be visible next to her bed and on her desk when she wakes up and can be interacted with similarly to the Tab button. The first page of Max's journal will mention she has carried out an exhaustive study on time and quantum physics over the previous night. Her desk will now contain a set of books on time, with a Moron's Guide to Time Travel by Dr. Nick Meyer as the visible book being shown on top. A set of sticky notes on the wall in front of the desk as well as a set of books and papers containing Max's notes on time being scattered on the sofa and the floor in front of the radiator will be visible. Max's webmail and browsing history will also be updated when her laptop is used. If Max had made fun of Victoria in the previous day, Max's social media page will continue to have unflattering pictures of Max's face superimposed on a sheep and a monkey. In addition, the photo of Victoria covered in paint is visible on top of the book and music shelf next to the desk and can be looked at. Inside the chest of drawers by the end of the bed, a set of Mystic: Enchantment Cards will be there instead. In one of the drawers in Max's wardrobe, a wristwatch will be there instead. A timetable on the school schedule for the week at the side of the wardrobe can now be interacted with. The episode will begin with SMS messages from Chloe, prompting Max to take the shower supplies in the wardrobe and exit the room. After Max has returned to her room after having her shower to look for the book she borrowed from Kate Marsh, Max's photo wall will be vandalized with a threatening message and a threatening photo will be on Max's bed if Max reported Nathan Prescott to Principal Wells on the previous day. If Max made fun of Victoria in the previous day, Max's mirror will be vandalized and the room will be in a mess. If Max rearranged the photos in Victoria's room the previous day, the box of chocolate coconut bites will be gone in her room. Otherwise, the room will be left intact. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" That evening on the same day, Kate's caged rabbit and carrot supply will be in one corner of Max's room next to the window. A floor lamp next to the rabbit can now be switched on and off. Max may also look at her plant Lisa and look outside the window. The glass of soda that Max placed aside in the previous episode to obtain a book is now empty with absorbent tissue placed underneath to prevent water droplets from damaging the papers underneath. Max's browsing history will be updated again when her laptop is used. There is a news article on Kate's suicide attempt, a list of reported missing persons from Arcadia Bay police department, Kate and Max's social media profile pages and a page on reinstating Mark Jefferson or getting David Madsen fired from his job at Blackwell if Max blamed Mark Jefferson or got David Madsen placed on temporary leave for Kate's suicide attempt. If Max had made fun of Victoria in the previous day, the writing on the mirror will be wiped with faint ink patches left. Inside the chest of drawers by the end of the bed, Max's photography class photo will be there instead. The episode will begin with two SMS messages from Chloe, prompting Max to wake up and exit the room. Episode Five - "Polarized" Max will return to her room after focusing on her winning selfie. The area where she can move is very limited, but Max's belongings can be seen inside boxes. The Photo Memorial Wall is arranged, but the other walls are still bare. Max's computer can be seen on a chair. She leaves the room after tearing her photo. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" * * * *She can turn on and off the power strip to control the lights above her bed. * *She can lie down on her bed and reflect on her day. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Episode Two - "Out of Time" *She can interact with her phone and journal next to her bed. * * * * *She can turn off and replay her Hi-Fi. * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * After taking her shower, * * * * * * ** ** Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" * *She can use the laptop to view: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * *She can turn on and off the standing lamp next to the couch. * * * * * * * * Episode Five - "Polarized" * Trivia * The "Theory, Paradoxes & Possibilities" book seen on the floor of Max's dorm room in "Out of Time" could perhaps be based on a 2013 online article about time travel, which is titled, "Time Travel: Theories, Paradoxes & Possibilities". (The two white lines that sit above the "Theory, Paradoxes & Possibilities" title on Max's book could be an artistic representation of the two words, "time travel", as text is commonly represented on the game textures by way of bars and squiggles.) *Looking at her wardrobe Max mentions John Huges' movie . *The poster in Max's room for "the WINGER and the COW" has a very similar style and design to the cover of The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger. the winger and the cow.jpg the catcher in the rye cover.jpg Gallery Screenshots File:MaxRoomRightSide.jpg|Right side of Max's room ("Chrysalis") File:MaxRoomFrontSide.jpg|Front side of Max's room ("Chrysalis") File:MaxRoomLeftSide.jpg|Left side of Max's room ("Chrysalis") File:MaxRoomDoor.jpg|Max's room door MaxRoomFrontSideEP2.jpg|Front side of Max's room ("Out of Time") MaxRoomLeftSideEP2.jpg|Left side of Max's room ("Out of Time") MaxRoomRightSideEP2.jpg|Right side of Max's room ("Out of Time") MaxRoomMirrorGraffiti.jpg|Mirror with graffiti ("Out of Time") MaxRoomMess.jpg|Max's room after being messed up ("Out of Time") Concept Art Max bedroom concept art.jpg :In early concept art for Max's room that was uploaded to the Feral Interactive website, Max appeared to have an environmentally conscious roommate. A poster that appears in Victoria's room in the game can be seen under the bunk (a bird with paint drips), but concept art for Victoria's room also exists, so this roommate may not have been Victoria, or it could have been an early idea for her. LiS1-Max_room-Feralconceptart1.png LiS1-Max_room-Feralconceptart1a.png de:Max' Zimmer pl:Pokój 219 pt-br:Quarto da Max ru:Комната Макс Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Prescott Dormitory Category:Bedrooms Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Blackwell Academy Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Caulfield Family Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Season 1 Category:Max's Belongings